powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Materialized Guardian
The power to manifest a guardian. Technique of Summoning. Also Called * Manifested Guardian * Stand (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Persona (Persona) Capabilities The user can create/summon a guardian that may be a physical or purely spiritual being, with appearances varying greatly from humanoid (with various weaponry and skills) to animal or even mythical beings. The guardian will act to protect the user at all costs and fights on their behalf. The guardian's strength may be driven by the user's force of will or physical movements, or by its own independent will. The user may be able to summon portions as opposed to the entire entity, such as an arm alone, in order to reduce the energy consumption and space occupation. The guardian may either appear next to the user, allowing the user to stand on top or surround the user as a form of armor, which can also be used to protect others. Techniques * Exoskeleton/Spiritual Armor ** Enhanced Condition *** Enhanced Durability *** Enhanced Endurance * Power Weaponry/Spiritual Weaponry ** Weapon Creation ** Weapon Proficiency * Summoning Combat ** Team Combination *** Power Mixture *** Union Attacks Variations * Defense Mechanism ** Automatic Attack ** Automatic Defense * Symbiosis ** Sensory Sharing ** Symbiotic Combat Associations * Animal Imitation/Animal Morphing * Animated Shadow * Apparition Materialization * Elemental Entity Creation * Empathic Summoning * Guardianship * Mythic Physiology ** Cryptid Physiology ** Mythical Bestiary * Summoning Limitations * Damage inflicted on the guardian may be reflected onto the user. * Maintaining the guardian may require to feeding it. * The guardian may have self-awareness and may lead to turning on their user. * If the guardian is connected to the user, then the guardian may depend on their senses. If the user's senses are inhibited, the guardian may be affected as well. * Guardian may have limited range they can be from the user. Known Users See Also: Guardian Entity Known Objects * Peacock Miraculous (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Jormungandr (Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle) Gallery Anime/Manga Black Ghost Ajin.gif|Most Ajins (Ajin) can summon Black Ghosts like guardians, whom they can control telepathically. File:MeteoL-DragoBeast.png|Beys (Beyblade) all possess a Beast form that often manifests during their battles. File:Konjiki_Ashisogi_Jizo.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) summons his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, a giant creature who fights on his behalf, and whom Mayuri modified for various extra functions and precautions. File:Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-O.png|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) summons his Bankai, Kokujo Tengen Myō'ō, a giant armored behemoth of living spiritual force who mimics his movements and share their damage and healing. File:Sanpo_Kenju.png|Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach) summons Sanpo Kenjū, two creature sword-fighters who mimic her movements, one preceding while the other follows after, making it very difficult to avoid all three strikes. Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame.png|Urahara Kisuke's (Bleach) Bankai, Kannonbiraki Benihime Aratame creates a giant female bodhisattva puppet which he can use for battle. File:Rui_Dark_Side.png|Rui Hachiōji (Code:Breaker) summoning her Dark Side, who was born from her negative emotions and Shadow powers, as a shadowy armor. File:Saechika_Dark_Side.png|Saechika (Code:Breaker) using his Dark Side, who was born from her negative emotions and Shadow powers, to create his shadow armor. Wall_of_Light.png|Fused Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) manifests the Wall of Light, a massive bird composed of ki that can fire lightning and protects him until its core is destroyed. Natsume_and_Kouki_SD1.png|Natsume Minagawa and Kouki Samejima (Highschool DxD) wields top class Independent Avatar Type Sacred Gears each contains the spirits of the Four Fiends Kyuuki and Toukotsu respectively. Tobio And Jin.png|Tobio Ikuse (Highschool DxD) wields the most powerful Independent Avatar type Sacred Gear the Longinus Canis Lykaon which can create a god slaying Inugami. Nanadaru Shigune and Toutetsu.jpg|Nanadaru Shigune (Highschool DxD) wields a top class Independent Avatar Sacred Gear which contains the spirit of Toutetsu which is the strongest among the Four Fiends. File:Majin_great's_movment_in_Great_the_Hand.jpg|Endo Mamoru (Inazuma Eleven) using his Keshin Majin Great to stop a shoot. JoJo Stands and their Users.jpg|''Stands'' (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) are defined as personifications of "life energy" whose abilities are given visual form… File:Jotaro_Kujo_(JoJo)_Star_Platinum.gif|…Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum… Muhammed Avdol (JoJo) Magician Red.gif|…Muhammed Avdol's Magician's Red… Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo) Hierophant Green.gif|…Noriaki Kakyoin's Hierophant Green… Silver Chariot JoJo.gif|…Jean Pierre Polnareff's Silver Chariot… Iggy's The Fool JoJo.gif|…Iggy's The Fool… File:DIO_(JoJo)_The_World.gif|…DIO Brando's The World… Vanilla Ice's Stand, Cream JoJo.gif|…Vanilla/Cool Ice's Cream… File:Osiris.jpg|…Daniel J. D'arby the Elder's Osiris… File:Pet_Shop_(JoJo)_Horus.gif|…Pet Shop's Horus… Telence T. D'Arby's Atum.gif|…Telence T. D'Arby the Younger's Atum… Josuke Higashikata (JoJo) Crazy Diamond.gif|…Josuke Higashikata's Crazy/Shining Diamond… Okuyasu Nijimura's Stand, The Hand.gif|…Okuyasu Nijimura's The Hand… ECHOES ACT 1 JoJo.gif|…Koichi Hirose's Reverb/Echoes ACT 1… File:Koichi_Hirose_(JoJo)_Echoes_3.gif|…''Reverb/Echoes ACT 3''… File:Rohan_Kishibe_(JoJo)_Heavens_Door.gif|…Rohan Kishibe's Heaven's Door… Yoshikage Kira and Killer Queen JoJo.gif|…Yoshikage Kira's Killer/Deadly Queen… File:Giorno_Giovanna_(JoJo)_Gold_Experience.gif|…Giorno Giovanna's Golden Wind/Gold Experience… Bruno Bucciarati' Sticky Fingers.gif|…Bruno Bucciarati's Zipper Man/Sticky Fingers… Fugo with Purple Haze.png|…Pannacotta Fugo's Purple Smoke/Haze… Kraft Work full.png|…Sale's Arts & Crafts/Kraft Work… Illuso and Man in the Mirror JoJo.gif|…Illuso's Mirror Man/Man In The Mirror… Grateful Dead JoJo.gif|…Prosciutto's The Thankful Dead/The Grateful Dead… SpiceGirl.gif|...Trish Una's Spicy Lady/Spice Girl... Diavolo (JoJo) King Crimson.gif|...Diavolo's Emperor/King Crimson... Josuke Higashikata Soft & Wet (JoJo).jpg|…Josuke Higashikata's (JoJolion) Soft & Wet… Jobin's Speed King JoJolion.png|…Jobin Higashikata's Speed King... File:Indra's_Susanoo.png|Indra Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) was one of the first to summon Susanoo, utilizing it at its highest leveled form. Hagoromo_Susanoo.jpg|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) was the first person in the world to summon Susanoo, utilizing it at its highest leveled form. Madara's Susanoo.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) finalizing his Susanoo, transforming it into a guardian of immense power that rivals the Tailed Beasts. Itachi's Susanoo (Naruto).gif|Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) summoning his Susanoo, the guardian deity of a Mangekyō Sharingan User. Sasuke Uchiha's First Susanoo.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) summoning his Susanoo in its first form,… Sasuke's Complete Susanoo.gif|…summoning his fully stabilized Susanoo that has been empowered with his brother's eyes and Hagoromo's power… File:Sasuke's_Indra_Susanoo.png|…and summoning Indra Susanoo. File:Kakashi's_Susanoo.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) gained both Mangekyō Sharingan from Obito's spirit, allowing him to summon Susanoo, in its highest form. File:Shisui's_Susanoo.png|Shisui Uchiha (Naruto) summoning his Susanoo in its complete form, short of its finalization and stabilization. Gekko Moriah (One Piece) clone.gif|Gekko Moriah (One Piece) summoning his Doppelman, his shadow, to fight on his behalf while he lazes around. Daifuku genie.png|Charlotte Daifuku (One Piece) can summon a powerful genie for battle. Ren Amamiya Awakening.gif|Ren Amamiya (Persona 5:The Animation) awakens his rebellious soul, Arsene. Ryuji Sakamoto Awakening.gif|Ryuji Sakamoto (Persona 5: The Animation) awakens his rebellious soul Captain Kid. Takamaki Ann Awakening.gif|Ann Takamaki (Persona 5: The Animation) awakens her rebellious soul Carmen. Yusuke Kitagawa Awakening.gif|Yusuke Kitagawa (Persona 5: The Animation) awakens his rebellious soul Goemon. Fianna_summon_Georgies.gif|Fianna Ordesia (Seirei Tsukai Blade Dance) summoning Georgios the Holy Knight Spirit of the Ordesia Royal Family. Chastiefol_Guardia.jpg|King (The Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu no Taizai) using Chastiefol Form Two: Guardian. File:Appetite_Demons_Toriko.png|Appetite Demons (Toriko) are a unique type of Monster Troll spirits born from the Gourmet Cells’ appetite, and chose a living host with Gourmet Cells to inhabit. SaijakuBahamut v12 color 02.jpg|Magialca Zen Vanfrick (Undefeated Bahamut Chronicle) summoning her Divine Drag-Ride Jormungandr. Video Games Nero Yamato.jpg|Nero (Devil May Cry 4) manifesting his Devil Trigger, which takes the form of a spiritual guardian possessed of tremendous demonic power. File:Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) Shadow.png|Ansem (Kingdom Hearts) summoning Xehanort's Guardian for protection and to fight for him. P4GPoster.jpg|The members of the Investigation Team (Persona 4) can all summon Personas for combat. File:Emil Narud (StarCraft II) true form.png|Emil Narud (Starcraft) manifesting his True Form into a guardian like being. Others File:Harry_Potter's_Patronus.png|Harry Potter (Harry Potter) summoning his Patronus, which acts as a guardian force from the Dark creatures and is immune to the Dark Arts. File:Dolores_Umbridge.png|Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) summoned her skeletal cat Patronus, enhanced by Voldemort's horcrux that she wore. Nathalie Sancoeur Mayura (Miraculous Ladybug).png|Using the Peacock Miraculous, Nathalie Sancoeur/Mayura (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) can materialize allies and guardians based on the target's emotions. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Creation Category:Constructs Category:Generation Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Materializations Category:Summoning Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries